Loyalty
by sevy MMAD
Summary: The translation of my Italian fic "Fedeltà". Albus has died a year ago and everything seems fine now that Voldemort has gone. So why can't one witch find peace? ADMM
1. Loyality

Minerva McGonagall was alone in her office. The war that had seemed endless had ended. Finally. And now there was going to be peace. Yes, peace… for everyone but for her. She was just going to remember the thoughts which she had tried so hard to forget.

She leaned to a wall. When had she started to be so irrational? When had she started to break down so openly? But now, now that the war had ended, all the sadness which she had managed to keep for herself until that moment started to become too much. She couldn't, just couldn't go on.

A single tear escaped her eyes.

How long had it been? Yes…how long? Since the last time she had seen him. Since the last time he had smiled to her, one of his smiles which were worth the gold of the entire world, one of his smiles for which she would have willingly done anything…

_Hogwarts, a lot of years before _

_Minerva McGonagall heard the Sorting Hat say to her: GRYFFINDOR!. Happy, she went towards her new House members. She had heard it was a very respectable house. She was excited, it was her first school day. She wanted to be a great witch. She glanced up at the staff's table. She met the eyes of one of the teachers, who seemed to be quite young. He was clapping hands in a polite manner, and he smiled at her, looking at her with a glance over the half-moon spectacles. It was a limpid ,twinkling, light-blue gaze. _

_Minerva McGonagall decided right away that she liked that eyes very much. She smiled shyly and sat down. _

_"Do you know what's his name?" she asked, a little afraid, to the girl who sat next to her, pointing to the teachers' table. _

_"The one with the glasses, you mean? No… I believe he's a new one. He's quite young… I think he's going to teach us Transfiguration. You know, I've heard he's one of the most brilliant young minds who came out of Hogwarts in the last decades or even more…" answered she. _

_Minerva nodded briefly. _

_"Nice to meet you, anyway, I'm Augusta" said the girl again with a smile. "I've just been sorted, just like you, but I know a lot about Hogwarts. My brother kept telling me everything about it, and I just listened to him, so that's why I think that Professor is new. He isn't like any of the descriptions my brother told me… but I could be wrong, of course"_

_"Hi… I'm Minerva." _

_"That's a very nice name! Did you know that it is the name of a roman goddess? The goddess of wisdom.." she smiled again "Well, you seem to be a quite clever person, so I don't doubt that the name suits you" _

_Minerva McGonagall smiled again, but before she could say anything else, the Headmaster stood up. _

_"I would like to welcome our new Transfiguration Professor… Albus Dumbledore!"_

*************

Hi everyone! Sorry if this chapter isn't written so well, I'm not native, and I just thought to try to write something in English... So I'll be very grateful if you say the mistakes you find, because I'll be very glad to improve my English... and maybe in a couple of years I'll be able to write something without any mistake (my sister doesn't believe it's possible, but as we say, hope is the last to die, isn't it? so....)  
Anyway, I know the age difference is not the right one but I didn't know it when I wrote this, so I am sorry but I can't change it. However it will affect very little this fic, so don't worry.  
I don't think there's anything left to say, apart from... review please!


	2. Surprise party

**Surprise party**

Minerva McGonagall was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the steps until they were very near to the door of the room, far too near. She straightened her robes and tried to regain an impassive attitude. Then she sat down at her desk, as if she didn't expect anyone, and began to examine some papers.

In fact, there was so much to do that she didn't have to act. After all that had happened, there were plenty of things which needed to be taken care of.

"Professor, may I disturb?" asked a familiar voice.

"Harry, how could you disturb? You've saved us all from the treat of Voldemort… of course I have time for you" she answered with a partly sincere smile.

"I only did what I had to", he replied, but had to admit that he was pleased with the compliment of the stern Transfiguration Professor. He had also noticed that she had called him with his first name.

"Anyway you don't have to worry, I'm not here to bring bad news… I just wanted to invite you to the end of term party… I mean, after all this emotions we are all very stressed, so I think this party is a good idea. You are coming, aren't you? After all you're one of the people who most helped to the defeat of Voldemort… together with Dumbledore and the Order, of course" he said happily.

"Party? May I ask who organized this party, Potter?" asked she, tightening her lips.

"I see the old habits have come back… " he said, referring to the use of his surname and her stern-Professor-mode. "Well… Actually it was us… I mean Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville and I who thought of this. Then the Weasleys helped us too, and against every expectation even Draco and his family… so, with the permission of one of the Governors and, of course, of all the teachers, we have organized this… um… surprise!"

Minerva McGonagall sighed.

"Potter, if you hadn't just saved the wizarding world you would be in serious trouble, but, as you have…"

"Thanks Professor!" Harry smiled happily. It was nice to see that though he was grown up and had become a man, there still was a trace of childhood.

"Wait Potter! I didn't say I would be coming!" she added while he already was running down the stairs.

"Oh, but Professor, it would be a pity not to come! It's all already organized. And Mrs. Weasley insists very much.. there also is a person who wants to see you!" he said cryptically.

"What…?" Potter! Come here! Now!" shouted back the Professor, since he was already running away.

"I really would like to, but I'm afraid I can't!" he answered, surely having a lot of fun.

"What do you mean you can't Potter? We're at school! Potter!" But Harry was already far away and there was no hope to bring him back.

Minerva McGonagall wondered what he meant when he said that a person wanted to see her… who could it be? Eventually she decided to go to the party. She wore elegant robes (but of course in her style, so they were stern and non-showing) and she combed her hair in a tight bun, as she always did.

Then she went to the Great Hall, curious to see who the enigmatic person was.

* * *

I would like to thank eternal vampire very much. Thanks for your review! I hope this next chapter isn't very bad. 


	3. Unexpected ball

**Unexpected ball **

"Augusta!" exclaimed the Professor once she saw the old woman come with the grandson Neville, really surprised.

_Of course she had to come right now. As if it wasn't difficult enough to forget about the past…_

"Don't make that face, Min, just greet your old friend!" answered said woman with a big smile.

"I suppose you're the one who organized all this, aren't you?" Minerva commented, with a stern face, but with a look which showed that she wasn't really angry.

"Me? How could you think that? I've never done anything of that sort before!" laughed she.

"Ah, so it was the other Augusta Longbottom who organized a party in the Common Room during her third year?"

"Uhm… all right, but that was a occasion which had to be celebrated! Dumbledore became the youngest member of the Winzengamot! Oh, Minerva, loosen up a bit! We have won, You-Know-Who has been defeated! There isn't anything wrong!"

Minerva felt her heart shatter when the woman named Dumbledore. Again. All her memories weren't enough… every time she heard his name or something about him it was like a knife stabbing her in the heart.

And still, not even when he was alive his name let her indifferent…

***************

_Hogwarts, third year of Minerva McGonagall, Griffindor's Common Room _

_"You really have a crush on him, haven't you, Min?" asked a happy voice, next to a girl with raven hair combed in tresses, bent on her books. _

_"I'm not, Augusta! __Just shut up!" she answered annoyed, yet blushing furiously. _

_"Look at how you've blushed! And you spend all your Transfiguration lessons staring at him!" _

_"That's called listen to a lesson" replied Minerva. _

_Augusta snorted. _

_"And how is it that you don't ever listen so intently during the Potions lessons?" _

_Minerva seemed to be at loss of words. _

_"I… I just prefer Transfiguration over Potions, so what? That's not a crime!" _

_ "I see. I'd rather say that you prefer the Professor of Transfiguration over the one of Potions!"_

_"I….DON'T…LIKE…HIM!" _

_"You aren't even able to pronounce his name!" Augusta teased her. _

_"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" _

_Minerva turned, started. _

_"What?" she asked anxiously. Augusta looked at her laughing under her breath. _

_"Albus Dumbledore has just managed to become the youngest member of the Wizengamot since centuries" explained the boy who had just come in. _

_"Well, this is a great occasion to celebrate! After all he's our Head of House, isn't he?" shouted Augusta eagerly. _

_"What? Augusta…" pleaded Minerva. Why did she have to always have her crazy ideas? She was sure they were going to be in trouble. _

_"Don't worry about anything! This evening, at seven, in the Common Room. __Make sure everyone of Gryffindor knows it. We two will think about everything." __She concluded, pointing at her and at the boy, who immediately consented. _

***************

_Punctually at seven the Common Room filled in, though the disapproval of Minerva (officially because she wanted to study, but actually – but she didn't even confess it to herself – because she was afraid of angering Dumbledore). _

_The Common House was decorated with huge posters of a smiling Dumbledore, with the writing "BEST GRYFFINDOR, BEST PROFESSOR AND NOW YOUNGEST MEMBER OF THE WIZENGAMOT" on a target in his hand, the only work which Minerva had consented to do and pride of her house. _

_Besides that there were lots of banners with his name on it, golden birds which flew through the room (Augusta had studied Minerva's notes) and a table full of food stolen from the kitchens. _

_As Augusta waved the wand, the room was filled with music, initially slow, then faster and faster, and everyone started to dance, toasting at Dumbledore. Of course there was such a noise, that at about nine the door opened and guess who stand there… who, if not Albus Dumbledore itself?_

_He throw an amused glance at the posters and at the banners, then at the students and at last at Minerva, the only one who was sitting in an armchair with her Transfiguration book. _

_"So, the only one in here who is studying is miss McGonagall?" he asked smiling. She blushed. The room became silent, waiting for the next sentence. _

_"My dear, I think you have studied enough, don't you think so? I give you my permission to come unprepared to my class tomorrow, as much as I think it impossible. It's time to have fun" he chuckled. _

_Everyone started to dance again, cheering for Dumbledore. He went towards Minerva and, taking her hand, smiling, he took her dancing. _

_"You should learn to relax a bit, Minerva". _

_He had called her by name, she noticed. She beamed and began to dance. From a corner, while speaking with the boy who had helped her organizing this, Augusta was looking at her smiling deviously. _

_That evening Minerva didn't care about anything else than the party. She had danced with HIM. Just once, and he had danced with other girls, but what did it matter? __He had danced with her. She had been his first choice. And he had smiled for her, just for her. _

_That was everything she needed, and she was prepared to love him for the rest of her life without him knowing it. _

_"I suppose that those posters are a work of yours, Minerva" smiled Dumbledore pointing at them. _

_She nodded blushing. _

_"I imagined so. You have a special touch on everything you do, you know." _

"Even then you didn't want to consent to organize the party, Min. Don't you think that this one could go well, too?" asked Augusta, bringing her back to present.

Minerva smiled sadly.

"I suppose anything I say won't matter, will it? It has always been like this with you."

"Right you are, so it'd be more elegant to consent and stop this nonsense". Neville looked surprised at his grandmother.

"I think so." Minerva smiled.

"I knew it, Min! Thanks!" Augusta cheered as if she was a young girl again, and hugged her happily.

"And, Minerva… Have fun" she added with a smile.

"With you, it's quite impossible not to have fun" she replied.

Thank you very much tough cookie and Sylvia Dragon, for your kind reviews. I'm sorry I'm updating so late, but I've been very, very busy. Please let me know if you find any mistakes, I try to correct them, but, as I'm not native, it's quite difficult for me.  



	4. All for a necklace

**All for a necklace**

The party was, as expected, sumptuous and one of the best Hogwarts had ever hosted. The armours had been charmed to serve as waiters (Ron had insisted, supported by a very proud Hermione to let the house elves rest), the statues sung joyous songs to everyone passed in front of them, many lightning-bolts flew in the air, exploding from time to time in many golden confetti which fell on everyone who had the misfortune to be in proximity. In the Great Hall there weren't any tables anymore, besides the teachers' one, who had been transformed in a stage. Magic lights were moving around the room at the music's beat. Another thing – surely an idea of Augusta's – had been some posters which represented Harry Potter with a snitch on which there was written "VOLDEMORT IS A FINISHED ERA"

Augusta hadn't been joking, when she had said she had invited many people: it seemed they never ceased to come in from the gates. There were all the people from the Order, all the students, many from the previous years, almost every parent, almost all the people from the Ministry – except Pius O'Tusoe, who had preferred to stay at home – and of course all the teachers. So, as you can imagine, the school was quite full.

Minerva smiled watching admiringly the room. She had changed, after arguing with Augusta, and she had worn the one which Augusta herself had given her as a present the previous Christmas, hoping she would wear it (and Minerva had been convinced she would never do it). It was black (Minerva didn't wear anything else anymore) but it was tighter, and showed more the beauty Minerva had for long tried to hide. On a point, however, she had been inflexible: she wasn't going to let her hair down, for no reason.

"You're wonderful, Min!" exclaimed Augusta joyously seeing her while the woman was still admiring the changes of the castle. "The poster are a work of mine. I've learned from a perfect teacher" she whispered then, winking at her.

Minerva smiled back, maybe the first sincere, even if not too happy, of the day.

"That's my girl, Min! Come on, find a knight and dance!" she said running away.

Minerva laughed. She felt the need to be a girl once again, to forget him. She run after her, chasing her to the end of the room. The students watched her, positively surprised to see her so happy and human.

"You know no "knight" could ever want me" She told her friend.

"Why not? I've never seen you to a ball without a companion!" she noted maliciously. "Let's make a deal: both of us will invite to dance the first person we see, alright?"

"Nothing could ever stop you, could it? Alright, I'm in!" she answered decided. That evening nothing would stop her.

"Ah, here he is.." Augusta had already found her companion "Minister, would you care for a ball" she asked shamelessly. The new-appointed Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt turned a bit surprised, but accepted with a light bow.

"Your turn… If you're brave enough" she whispered to her friend.

"You can bet on it!" she bit back, then she groaned. "Oh no, tell me it's not him.. Damn it's him!" Augusta coughed lightly trying to suppress her laughter.

"Horace, would you care to dance?" She had done it. She'd really done it. Oh, this couldn't be real.

"You don't need to ask! Come with me. You know what? We deserve the stage. Come on!" was his enthusiastic answer.

"Oh no, really, there's no need.." she tried to say, without any success. She found herself on the stage, under the amused glances (oh, but she was going to kill them, if one of them tried to breath a word of this!) of students and professors.

Next to her there were Hermione and Ron, he trying not to walk on her feet, she trying to keep her feet away from him, Neville and Luna, the girl as distracted as ever, and Harry and Ginny, who were kissing at the end of a romantic song (her heart jumped slightly, she wasn't used to see her students kissing, nor did she particularly approve it).

"It's about time you notice me" said Slughorn, with his usual tactlessly manners. "As long as there was Dumbledore you only ever danced with him! I understand the school matters, but I'm more attractive, aren't I?" her tried to flirt. But he didn't really pick the right words.

Minerva said goodbye to a nice evening and cursed her luck for the dancing companion, while hot tears tried to make their way to her eyes.

They started to dance: incredibly, he was quite a good dancer. Suddenly, he tried to reach for her hair to let it down.

"No" she told him simply, calmly but decided.

He moved the hand, not very worried.

"You know, you're really beautiful. With a necklace you'd be perfect" he smiled at her gallantly.

_On the lakeside, not long after Minerva's NEWT's_

_A female figure, in a beautiful dark green dress, was sitting on the lakeside, a little melancholic, and was staring at some point in front of her. She really didn't want to go back to the ball. As if there was the need to remember her she was probably the only girl without a boyfriend. Well, there was someone who wanted to go out with her, actually. Tom Riddle had been stressing her for months – actually it would be more correct saying years – to go out with her, but even if she couldn't deny that he was handsome and in some way attractive, she couldn't betray her love, even if it was obvious she would never have a chance with him. _

_" Minerva" she didn't breath. That voice. No, she was wrong. It couldn't be him. She didn't turn, she was scared that it was, once again, her imagination playing tricks on her mind. _

_Dumbledore sat beside her and gently took her chin in a hand, forcing her to turn. _

_"Why aren't you at the ball? One would say you deserve it, you've had extraordinary NEWT's. The only one who has had the same as you has been Tom Riddle, but I'd dare to say you have more... what is the world? Ah, yes, **charm **than him." _

_Dumbledore smiled. _

_"I woudn't say so, Sir, he's the most popular boy in the school" she answered._

_"I prefer you thousand times, Minerva" For a moment she shivered and smiled under the pale rays of the moon, which had compared just in that moment from behind a cloud, as if to embarrass her, but he seemed not to notice it. _

_"I assume we won't see each other anymore after tomorrow, then?" he asked lightly. _

_"Oh.. well, actually I thought I could stay here to teach, now that the DADA teacher is retiring" she admitted. _

_"And may I know how this information is in your possession?"he asked amused. _

_"Oh.. I.. well" the girl hesitated "It was during one of Professor Slughorn's parties, Tom let something slip" _

_A stray lock fell from her bun. As she was going to fix it, he gently hold her wrist. _

_"Don't always torture them, they're so lovely…" saying this, with a swift move he let her raven hair down, letting them fall gently on her shoulders, beautiful and bright as ever. Minerva shyly smiled at him. _

_"Nobody has ever seen me like this" she admitted quietly. But why did she say that, she cursed herself. He didn't seem to mind, though, and smiled. _

_"I'm honoured to be the first.. but there's something that's missing" he added after a while, thoughtful. She held her breath for a second. _

_"Close your eyes, Minerva"_

_She followed his instructions without thinking. __He went behind her and let something slip on her neck, touching her gently with his fingertips while doing so._

_"Here we go, look at you: now you're perfect"_

_She saw herself mirrored in the water (indubitably another good work of his). She was wearing a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket, which had a deep green stone in the mid. _

_"It's... beautiful..." she said breathlessly. _

_He took her hand helping her getting up. _

_"Oh no, my dear, it's you who makes it beautiful" he answered. _

_"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore!" _

_"If, as I assume, we'll soon be colleagues, you'll have to start calling me Albus, Minerva" _

_She didn't answer but just stared into his wonderful sapphire eyes. _

_Behind her, someone was observing the scene, but she wouldn't have know until long time afterwards... _

"Yes, as I was saying, you need a necklace, hasn't Dumbledore ever thought to give you one, Mineva?" was continuing Slughorn. Minerva found herself running away, with tears at her eyes, hoping nobody had noticed her.

"But Minerva, where are you going?" shouted the wizard after her. Everyone in the room turned to watch, but they just saw her back while she was running towards someplace where she could finally be alone and close herself up again in the pain she had hoped to forget for an evening.

A huge thank you to grey-eyed-goddess, SylvaDragon, Devilish Twinz and JUJUChick16 (I hope I've spelled your names correctly ;-) ) for reviewing my fic. I also want to thank everyone who takes the time to read this and who has added this fic to his/hers favourites.

I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been really busy.

I know in this chapter Minerva may seem a bit OOC, but she'll be more IC in the next chapters (provided I'll be able to update, someday!)

I hoped you liked this chapter. Please let me a little review, if only to correct some mistakes or to say you didn't like it. It can be very useful for me! (That reminds me to thank grey-eyed-goddess for having told me the title was spelled wrong! ;-) Thank you dear!)


	5. Vanity

**Vanity**

When Minerva arrived to her office, she already had dry eyes. She was a practical, rational person. Surely not the one to cry for hours, even if sometimes she would have like to let go.

When she entered the Headmistress office, she sat down in behind her desk and started to work, as if nothing had happened. She definitely preferred work to that confusion.

"Why, you have come back early, Minerva" said Dumbledore's portrait, teasingly.

"You know I don't like parties, Albus", she answered, apparently calm, staying turned. Who knows if Dumbledore had continued to be able to read her mind even know he was a portrait...

"Yes, I know... I would hope you weren't in the Great Hall reading a book, were you?" he added with a wink she couldn't see and sounding amused.

"Of course not, Albus", she smiled.

"Do you still remember that party, Minerva?" he inquired.

"You mean the one where you danced with about all the girls in Gryffindor, Albus?" she asked happily. It was strange, but talking to him always made her feel better. It was amazing how he still managed to comfort her, even now he was a portrait.

"Why, are you jealous, Minerva?" laughed Albus, his blue eyes twinkling.

Minerva turned, with her wand in the hand.

"Don't think that only because you're a portrait you can say such things to me, Albus..." she threatened him, her voice low but vaguely amused "You know it's no problem at all for me to transfigure you in a lovely piece of furniture..." she smiled again.

"Well, I think the office would be by far more peaceful..." Albus answered, not worried at all.

"I wholly agree with you, Albus" she answered "Should I then suppose you would like to be turned in a piece of furniture?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not at all, Minerva. I know you wouldn't have fun anymore without me" he answered again, still with an amused voice.

The Transfiguration teacher snorted.

"I would have twice as much fun, Albus..." she laughed, knowing of course she wasn't being honest.

"Back to another topic, I've been downstairs in the Great Hall just to stretch my legs... Well, what a handsome knight you've chose, Minerva" he teased her, referring to Slughorn.

"It would have been better to dance with a broomstick!" she answered, still a bit resented against him.

There was a knock at the door, and at her "come in!" two people came in.

"Augusta! Shouldn't you be at the party? Horace..." she acknowledged his presence.

"And you ask? Why have you run away like that?" asked Horace, somewhere in between worried and annoyed.

"Uhm.. you see... I had some paperwork I had to do, you know how it is, I wanted to finish it by the end of today, but I had forgotten..." was the lame explanation Minerva gave.

"Of course you had" Horace interrupted, a bit angry. "I was just suggesting her to put on a necklace, and suddenly she ran away!" he explained to Augusta.

"Ah, Horace... Never give beauty advice to a woman!" sighed Augusta, helping Professor McGonagall. "Especially not to Minerva, you wouldn't ever guess but she's a very vain woman, you know?" she added with a smile.

Minerva glared at her with one of her teacher-looks.

"Oh, I understand... I begin to understand much more about you, Minerva... you should relax a bit, my dear... " smiled Horace, being again in a good mood.

"Not as long as I breathe" she replied, with her usual strict tone.

"Well, we're going back to the party, aren't we, Horace?" asked Augusta, obtaining immediately his approval, for he preferred by far having fun to staying there talking. "If you'll want to join us later, we'll be there, all right, Min..." she added.

"No, thank you, I think I'll finish my work here.." the other woman replied.

"Ah, by the way, I've won the bet" she heard Augusta's voice shout before hurrying back to the party.

"I danced!" protested Minerva.

"You did, but I didn't turn down my partner". Saying this, she went back to the Great Hall, cheerfully. Actually, it would have been very difficult to see her in a bad mood...

The teacher smiled, silently thanking her friend.

A chuckle behind her distracted her.

"Ah, Minerva, Minerva... how vain a woman you are..."

A pillow appeared in Dumbledore's portrait and hit him straight in the face.

"I'd warned you, Albus..." Minerva smiled. After all, the day hadn't been that bad...

Sorry, I know this chapter is quite short and not one of my best but... well here it is, finally! Thank you very much to my very kind reviewers, namely JUJUChick16 and SylvaDragon. Thank you also to who has read this story. Please review!


	6. Meeting with an old friend

**Meeting with an old friend**

Minerva touched the silvery substance in the pensieve with the tip of her wand. Immediately a lot of images appeared. She carefully chose one and entered in it. She wanted to be sure about something which had happened not long before. She had by then almost forgotten it, having been so stressed and busy with the whole battle and so on, but now that she was alone again she could think more clearly and calmly.

_Minerva was walking in the park of Hogwarts. She was alone, or at least she thought she was. She had gone out with a book, to escape just for a few moments from the presence of the Carrows, which had started to be quite oppressive. She tried to defend her students but it was impossible to do but little for them, and the atmosphere at Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore. _

_A shadow approached her from behind. She turned and extracted her wand just as this shadow called her by her given name. _

_"Minerva" _

_"Voldemort" she answered with a snort, repressing the wave of fear she had felt when she had seen him. How was it possible? Where had her feline instincts gone? _

_"You didn't call me like that, long time ago" he answered, his words coming out of his mouth like hisses. _

_"Long time ago you weren't like this" _

_"I've always been like this, Minerva" he replied with a short laugh, without any warmness in it. "Dumbledore still calls me Tom...sorry, called" he added, still smiling without cheerfulness. _

_"I'm not Dumbledore" she replied briskly. _

_"No, that's true..." he nodded. "I don't think I could have born two Dumbledores... it would have been much more work to kill two of them instead of one, don't you think so? But I could spare you; after all, as you said, you're not Dumbledore". A light passed for a second in his red eyes, while he looked intently at her. _

_Minerva stiffened and tightened her lips, but didn't answer. She wasn't exactly in the best position to argue. She stayed with her wand before her, but without making the first move for a fight. It wouldn't have been wise to attack Voldemort. _

_"Shall we go for a walk, like old friends?" he suggested, with a fake gentle tone. _

_"We've never been friends" the Transfiguration Professor replied succinctly. _

_"Oh, what you don't say, Minerva. We've spent quite some time together..." _

_"Just as long as you needed my help" Her tone had become sharp. They had talked to each other for less than two months, hadn't ever gone out together, and he had the nerve to call them old friends? After all he had done to her?_

_"I still do" Lord Voldemort answered, without abandoning his fake polite manners. _

_"What could you possibly need me for, Voldemort?" the woman asked, disdainful. She knew it wasn't wise to provoke him, but she couldn't bear to be treated like this, and, after all, she was a Gryffindor. _

_"Just like a true Gryffindor... brave and bold... and incredibly stupid when it comes to that" he replied, quite annoyed. "Still, stupid is probably the one adjective no one has ever used, nor will ever use, when referring to you, isn't it?" he added. _

_She didn't reply. He took a necklace out of his pocket, with a black stone broken in the middle. Minerva startled. It was the necklace she had lost while fighting against the Death Eaters... Dumbledore's necklace... _

_"Do you recognize this, Minerva?" Voldemort asked with a malicious tone. _

_Again, she chose not to answer. _

_"You know, I was there when Dumbledore gave it to you..." he gave a little disgusted laugh "A pathetic little scene..." _

_He started to walk around her, slowly, while she was still standing in the same position as before, concentrated. _

_"I can bring him back to you, you know.. I can call him back" he whispered in her ear, brushing lightly her wand with the tip of his long, skinny fingers. " You just need to help me in a few matters..." _

_For a moment, Minerva hesitated. Was it really possible? The offer was just so wonderful... she didn't know any way to bring it back, but after all he was Lord Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord of all time... that was it. The answer was right there. She scolded herself. What was she thinking? _

_She feebly laughed, mocking him. _

_"Of course, you spent half of your life trying to kill him, and now you come and tell me you want to bring him back? That's the worst lie I've ever heard in my life, and believe me, I've heard quite a few in all my years teaching. I'll never join you, Voldemort" she added forcefully. _

_"I'd never thought you to be so stupid, Minerva..." he answered, rage growing within him. He closed his hand destroying what remained of the necklace. _

_"You see? That's what remains of love, Minerva..." _

_He raised his wand, and for a moment, Minerva couldn't breathe; pain surrounded her everywhere. Then he ended the Cruciatus Curse. _

_"I won't kill you today, because I still need you to educate my young purebloods... but do not think that next time I'll be as merciful! Just one more mistake, and you'll pay with your life..." he threatened. _

_Another figure was coming in their direction. _

_"My Lord..." he began, bowing. Minerva repressed a snort. _

_"I've finished here. Show our Professor the way back to her rooms" he answered to get rid of him. He was in a hurry. Severus could have noticed the wand he had just stolen, and he didn't want it to happen, not yet, not before he could try it... _

_Severus put an arm around her waist and brought her to her rooms, without speaking. _

Minerva came back to present. She should have understood it that evening, on which side Severus was! There were so many clues, and yet she had failed to see them, utterly convinced by her own blindness. Why hadn't Dumbledore trusted her? Why didn't he tell her about Severus?

But the question which now mattered most was another: was it really possible to bring the dead people back? True, it had been Voldemort who had said it, still… and Albus had always told her it wasn't possible, but he hadn't investigated that much in the Dark Arts field… nor had she, in fact, but she was ready to do it. She was ready to do everything for him… But was it really what she wanted? Albus wouldn't have agreed…or would he?

She walked at a fast pace towards the library. She decided to try and look for everything she could. She would then decide what to do with what she'd discover.

**After quite some time, here comes another chapter of my fanfiction!  
I want to dedicate it to wanderinglostsoul, because without her this story wouldn't have been updated. Thanks, dear! =D  
Thanks also to greenlover2 for the kind review. A special thank you to SylvaDragon, who always readily reviews and makes me very happy. You're great, girl!**

**Please review and make me know if there are any mistakes, I'm always happy to have the opportunity to improve my writing and my English.=D**


	7. Dawn

**Dawn **

Minerva McGonagall had now been awake for a long time. Too much time. The castle was empty, and she could tell she missed the happy and carefree voices of the students, the shouts, the quarrels, the chatting among colleagues. For once, even the Professors had decided to leave the castle to celebrate this period of peace after Voldemort's defeat. But this didn't matter very much. Not anymore. Not when she had been feeling lonely for more than a year now, since Albus had died. Why should it make a difference if the castle was empty or not?

_My, my, how are we becoming melodramatic,_ she scolded herself. It wasn't true it didn't matter. She loved her students, her _children_, as she loved to secretly call them, and she liked to have them around her, to teach them, to try and pass them more than just the subject she taught. But, she had to admit it, she loved Albus more, and his death had left a void inside of her.

She shook her head, to keep her thoughts from coming. She wouldn't think of anything but the way to bring him back. Her eyes started to concentrate again on the book in front of her. Under her eyes she now had some bags, and some of her raven hair had escaped from the tight bun which she was used to wear.

Slowly her eyelids closed against her will and Minerva fell asleep over the remarkable number of books she had put on the table in the library.

"Minerva" she heard a voice call her.

She was dead, surely. It couldn't be but that. How else was it possible she could hear his voice so clearly? And she was sure it was his. Well, it hadn't been a painful death. She smiled.

"Albus" she answered, still smiling, turning towards where she had heard the voice.

How weird. It looked like she still was in the library, she noticed looking swiftly around her, before fixing her gaze on him. He was very handsome, like always. Surely "handsome" wasn't the first word one thought of when talking about Dumbledore, but she adored his face, his deep and twinkling blue eyes and even his crooked nose. She noticed that his hand had healed. She run towards him, risking a few times to stumble.

"I missed you" she confessed. Since when was she so impulsive? Oh, it didn't matter. Not in that moment. He was there. It was really him. He was real.

"Minerva." His voice was serious. She looked up and her green eyes met his blue ones. Albus gently took her hand.

"Minerva, you aren't dead." he calmly explained.

"I'm… I'm not dead? But then.. you are… I mean… you're alive?" she asked, stumbling a little on her words. It was all so strange. Suddenly it seemed everything she had wished for was becoming true. She felt her heart sink when he shook his head, with sorrow painted on his face.

"I just obtained the permission to see you for a last time, Minerva." Before he could go on, the woman took another step towards him.

"But… why? How…?" she asked confused, while tears were menacing to fall. He wouldn't stay with her. She should have known it. Still, it hurt so much… she didn't want Albus to see her cry. He would think her weak. And she wouldn't be able to see him clearly, and she had to see him one last time, she just had to.

"The how doesn't matter. We don't have much time. Minerva, you're destroying yourself. It hurts me to see you let yourself go. You mustn't think of the past… move on" Albus begged her, taking a step towards her.

Minerva ferociously moved away from him. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, reaching to her chin.

"Move on! It hurts _you_ to see me let myself go? How do you think I have felt after my best friend, the man I've always loved, died?" she screamed, realising only afterwards what she had said. Shocked, she covered her mouth with a hand, not daring to believe she had really said it.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't mean what I said, really, I…" she stammered, with an almost begging voice. Her apologies were stopped by his lips softly covering hers. Minerva opened her eyes in shock, but quickly gave in the kiss. Her brain started to work fast. Albus Dumbledore was really kissing her!

"I think I've been rather clear, but just in case you didn't get the message, I love you too" Albus smiled, looking tenderly in her eyes.

Minerva held him tight, and from her throat came a sound which was halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"You can't go away. I can't live without you" she cried, lowering her gaze.

"Yes, you can, Minerva. You're a strong woman. Far stronger than you give yourself credit for" Albus answered, with an always gentle tone. With two fingers he lifted her face up until they were looking into each other's eyes. "I know it won't be the same, but we'll see one another again. 'Till then, you must promise me you won't let yourself go like you've done until now. Promise me you'll try to be happy" his voice was now pleading.

"Albus, I… I can't" she shook her head, trembling.

"Promise me, Minerva, please" His eyes were now staring right into her soul.

"Yes" it was just a syllable, and if she had said it just a little quieter, he wouldn't have heard it, but she had said it.

He smiled again.

"I must go" he then told her, a little sad.

"Wait!" She held him by his sleeve. "Kiss me just once again. I won't see you for a long time, will I?"

Albus Dumbledore didn't answer, but he did as requested. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate, as both of them put in it everything which couldn't be put into words: the love, the longing, the sadness, even the desperation they felt in that moment.

Then Albus turned and disappeared into the dawn which could be seen from the windows.

It would never be the same, that she knew. But she could go on now, she thought. The pain wouldn't ever go away, but it could be better. And, after all, she would see him again. Nothing could stop true love, thought Minerva smiling at a beautiful dawn. Staring at it, she could swear she heard Albus' soft laugh.

**So, this should be the last chapter, but I still have an epilogue for you. Anyway, I really wanted to thank who has made it so far: thank you guys! You've really helped me. This chapter is for you! **

**Review, please, I promise you it won't be much longer. Just the one more chapter to go and this story will be completely finished. **


	8. Epilogue

**Ok, I know it's been ages, and that you probably don't remember this story at all. To be honest, I don't , either. However, I had promised you I would publish this, and so here I am (long after it was due, I'm afraid). I'm not very satisfied at how it came out, but I simply translated the last part from the original Italian version, so this is how I had written it. I have to thank SylviaDragon for this... her return to ff world made me think again of this fic and made me decide I should finally put the word "end" to it.**

**I also have to add that I didn't have any beta for this, nor am I a native English speaker, so please feel free to tell me of the mistakes I've certainly made - I'll be sure to correct them. ;) **

**Epilogue**

_Two years afterwards _

"Pomona, do you think you could manage to run the school for a few hours? I'm in dire need of rest." Asked Minerva McGonagall to her colleague and friend, seated beside her, while attempting to stifle a yawn.

"Of course, Minerva. Are you sure you are well, though?"

Minerva dismissed her worries with an impatient gesture.

"I'm perfectly alright, Pomona. I'll see you at five at the staff meeting", brusquely added Minerva with her usual precision and Scottish temperament, although smiling. Pomona Sprout smiled back. When she had gone back to the castle, the year before, she had found her different. While before she had seemed destroyed by Dumbledore's death, incapable of accepting it, now she seemed to have found a new strength. She had even seen her smile, occasionally. It was almost as if everything had gone back to normality.

_Shortly after five pm. _

Pomona was hurrying towards Minerva McGonagall's rooms. She was worried: it was not like Minerva to come late to a meeting. Of course, she could have fallen asleep, but it just seemed so out of character, that she had to check.

"Minerva?" Can you hear me? Is everything alright?" she asked, knocking lightly at the door.

No answer.

"Minerva?"

Since no answer came, Pomona quickly pronounced the password to the painting which guarded her rooms and went in.

Lying on the bed, her hair down and a smile on her face, was Minerva McGonagall. In her hand there was a photo, portraying her and Albus Dumbledore.

Pomona smiled through her tears. Minerva had finally reached him, Albus. And this time they wouldn't be separated.

_Some days afterwards_

"We're here to read the last will of Minerva McGonagall", began a Ministry official. Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Augusta Longbottom and Horace Slughorn were listening attentively. They were all wearing mourning clothes, each had a sad look on their face.

"_To Augusta Longbottom, loyal friend, I leave all my photo albums, so that she can remember me and our friendship, and a quarter of my possessions which can be found in my vault in Gringott's. _

_To Horace Slughorn I leave my Potions set, confident that he will put it to better use than I ever have. _

_To Poppy Pomfrey, my only great book-lover friend, I leave all my books and a quarter of my possessions. _

_To everyone who'll hex Dolores Umbridge as I have always wished to (but never could because I'm a respectable witch) I leave the remaining quarter of my possessions." _

Hearing Minerva's voice, the Professors couldn't help smiling. It was like having her with them at that very moment. Even dead, she couldn't stop her biting comments from coming through and her witty sarcasm from successfully attacking those whom she despised. Even dead, she somehow was alive… A considerable feat, but, after all, she was Minerva McGonagall, wasn't she?

**The End (finally!)**


End file.
